


Detention

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Softcore Porn, Teacher Peter Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Stiles gets detention by his teacher: Mr. Hale. Peter Hale.





	Detention

Stiles jumped when hands were thrown on to his desk, making him sit up right and open his eyes to look at up at an angry Mr. Hale. “My class is somewhere that you don’t sleep Mr. Stilinski, please stay after class.” Stiles held back the groan he wanted to make before he slouched in his chair.

His mind wandered once Mr. Hale started to teach the lesson, he stared at the other and looked his body over absentmindedly. “See something you like?” Stiles scoffed at the teasing tone Scott used with him.

“Shut it McCall.” Stiles mumbled before he poised his pen and began to write the notes that were piling up on the board. After finishing those up, there was questions put up for them to answer with a partner. Naturally Stiles choose Scott, who wouldn’t, the kid needed way more help than he told himself that he needed. The class began to get a bit rowdy as he partner work started up.

“Dude, you were staring at Mr. Hale like he was a piece of juicy steak.” Scott chuckled before Stiles rolled his eyes to him and stuck his tongue out at him.

“Just because I stare doesn’t meant that I necessarily like what I am staring at, Scott. It is much more complex than that, you know what I mean?” Scott shook his head before Stiles leaned towards him and motioned him closer. Scott leaned closer and let the other whisper sweetly into his ear, “I stare at the things that I want to break.” Scott blinked to the words and swallowed before he leaned back in his chair. His face had gone slightly red causing Stiles to laugh then pat him on the shoulder.

“Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski, would you please stop exchanging crushes and get on with your work?” Stiles turned to Mr. Hale’s voice and laughed.

“Yeah sure, why not. Anything for you old man.” Stiles snickered and didn’t notice Mr. Hale go behind him then wack him with a book. Stiles yelped and looked towards the other with a glare. “What the hell man?!” Stiles growled and Mr. Hale smirked to the reaction.

“If you would only learn your place then this sort of thing doesn’t have to happen, Mr. Stilinski.” The smirk dwindled but could still be pointed out if Stiles looked around enough. But he also sensed the threat behind it and with the stern voice backing it up, well Stiles couldn’t disobey Mr. Hale at that sort of arrangement.

“I suggest you get a better discipline method then because when you whack my head, it just makes me want to misbehave more, Mr. Hale.” Stiles was letting down so when Mr. Hale turned to leave he thought he had won. He turned back to Scott smiling in triumph before having Mr. Hale rain on his parade by placing a piece of paper in front of him. He felt a hand grab his shoulder before the warm breath glided across his neck. He balled up his hands as Mr. Hale spoke.

“I have better methods Mr. Stilinski, do not force me to use them on something so innocent.” Stiles swore the guy could have purred the last sentence out before he felt everything go away. He shuddered and glanced to Scott, who was staring wide eyed.

“What?” Stiles mumbled in annoyance that his best friend didn’t warn him about anything. But then he noticed the paper in Scott’s hand: a detention slip. “Shit… How many days?” Stiles asked and Scott handed it to him. He read over the reasons he was getting the detention or more like detentions and was shocked. “Two weeks?” He grumbled as he looked over all the reasons. They were all things he had done throughout the month and they all eventually built up to detentions lasting two weeks. He shook his head and set the paper down.

“Stiles, what about lacrosse practice?” Scott frowned and Stiles groaned out. He had forgotten about that and to be reminded by something like this was not a good thing. “Couch is going to be pissed.” Scott told him and Stiles frowned giving him a look. “I’m just saying.”

“I know Scott, I know the couch also!” Stiles groaned again and ran his hands through his hair before setting his forehead onto the table.

“I think things will be okay Stiles, there is nothing to worry about.” Stiles scoffed to what the other said. He looked up to him smirking but it just turned into a frown.

“I have to worry about it Scott. My dad is going to get notified about it. I am in so much trouble.” Stiles groaned more right when the bell rang.

“Don’t forget to come back to my classroom, Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles glared to Mr. Hale who just smirked back. Stiles shook his head before getting all his stuff together and Scott to go out to lunch.

Lunch went by a lot quicker than Stiles expected it to go by. He cursed as soon enough he was in his last class and was soon in front of Mr. Hale’s classroom. “This freaking teacher…” Stiles had said bye to Scott before he headed there. He knocked on the door before walking in and looking to see Mr. Hale grading papers.

“Sit in front of me and start doing the things it tells you do which are on the board.” Simply stated enough for Stiles to understand but he didn’t want to listen. So he went over to Mr. Hale and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“But Mr. Hale, we could be doing so much more…” Stiles whispered into his ear before he went to kiss his neck. Things happened a bit fast after that and Stiles had been pinned to the desk without any struggle. He felt his arms be pinned up above his head as he smirked slightly. “Oh, is that how you want to play?”

“Mr. Stilinski, it’s not very nice to tease people. I think you should be taught a lesson.”

“God yes, teach me a lesson Mr. Hale…” Stiles begged softly but felt the grip go lax on his wrists.

“Now go sit in the chair so we can start.” Mr. Hale fixed his tie before Stiles glared at him, he bit his lip though and grabbed the man by his tie.

“But Mr. Hale… I’ve been such a bad boy… Don’t you think some REAL punishment is in order?” Stiles inched closer every single time he spoke to almost have his lips pressed up against the others. He ghosted them over once before he pressed them to the teachers, leaning his body against him.

Stiles felt Mr. Hale tense but relax and grab his hips, finally he’d be getting some action. That was until the other pushed his hips away. “Take a seat Mr. Stilinski and do the problems now.” Stiles scowled but this time followed his directions and went to go sit down in his seat. Shifting in his seat only a bit as he watched his teacher sit behind his desk once more. He had to find a way onto his good side and fast.

* * *

Stiles groaned as he laid his head on the table and to the fact Mr. Hale wasn't paying attention to him. He had tried for about two weeks to get the attention of the other but nothing was working. He tried desperate actions but Peter; who was Mr. Hale, didn't seem to give a shit. So, here he was in detention just bored out of his mind. He went to sit up and admired the man sitting at the desk grading papers.

He was just so gorgeous in Stiles’ eyes. His eyes were amazing and his built was even better. He just wanted to be able to run his hands down the other's body. Caress him and worship him to the point where he had Peter wrapped around his cock.

Stiles stared at Mr. Hale a little longer then got an idea. He went to get his paper out and actually copy the problems from the board he was supposed to do. He did the first few then actually got stuck. He did want Mr. Hale’s attention but for a different reason. Not to actually get fucking help.

"Um... Mr. Hale." Stiles made his own voice waver as he was embarrassed. He saw Peter glance to him. "Can you help me on a problem?" He watched Mr. Hale sigh but he stood and walked over to him.

Stiles kept his eyes on him as he watched him undo his sleeves and roll them up. His eyes trailed over Peter's arms and he had to make sure he wasn't drooling. His tie stayed on though and Stiles couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed because he had this thing with ties. They could get him hot and bothered when gorgeous men took them off. It was a kink of his. He glanced to his paper once Mr. Hale got close enough and he shifted slightly in his seat. His pants were starting to get a bit too tight.

"What did you need help with Mr. Stilinski?" Peter's voice seemed to wrap around Stiles and choke him out of words. He didn't know what to say now that the teacher had his attention on him. Stiles glanced to him and opened his mouth just to close it. Peter arched a brow and he looked Stiles over before going to look at his paper. "Do you really need help on these problems?" Stiles cleared his throat before he nodded to him. Peter hummed in acknowledgment and pointed at the board. "There are examples up there. Try those first." Peter moved to sit in the desk in front of Stiles and he nodded.

This was not what he expected when he wanted help from Mr. Hale. He thought he'd have the teacher leaning over him so he could pull him closer by the tie. While thinking of what it would feel like with Mr. Hale's cock in his ass, he had made a mistake in the problem but still got a solution. "Is this right?" Stiles muttered and went to check his answer but Mr. Hale stopped him.

"Tsk. You made a really careless mistake. I'd expect more than that from you Mr. Stilinski." Peter said as he jerked his head to motion for Stiles to stand. Stiles blinked and did stand for his teacher. "Go to the desk." Stiles felt the grip fall from his wrist though he had only felt it then but he listened to the other.

Only a bit unsure of what was going to happen Stiles glanced back to him for further instruction. "Now bend over it." Stiles couldn't keep the blush that dusted his cheeks as he bent over the desk. He heard footsteps before he glanced forward and saw Peter there now. "Call me Mr. Hale at all times, Stiles." Peter told him and he watched him undo his tie then proceed to bond his wrists.

"H-Hey!" Stiles protested but Peter grabbed his wrists and kept him there.

"This is what you wanted right? Did you really think you'd be in charge?" Peter chuckled and he shook his head. "I don't let students take charge unless they've been extra good and well... You've just been bad haven't you?" Peter cooed and Stiles felt shivers run up his spine. Peter chuckled before going to move to the other side of the desk. "Do you understand that you shouldn't move that much?" Stiles nodded and Peter smirked. "Good because I plan to keep you for a while." Peter let his hand rest on Stiles' back before trailing down it to run it over his ass.

"I have to admit I wanted to take charge but... This is better." Peter merely chuckled at his statement. Stiles felt his hips be raised and his pants were being pulled down. "God... You're going to tease me aren't you?" Stiles muttered and heard clothes being tossed aside. He felt kisses land on his inner thighs before they kissed up to his ass. A little nip here then another in a different spot. Stiles couldn't help but squirm and Peter held him still while he spread his ass cheeks. "Your foreplay is really off game..." Stiles mumbled and he jumped when his ass was smacked.

"You think so? I just thought you wanted to be fucked, Mr. Stilinski." Peter mumbled as he rubbed the spot he smacked before smacking it again, causing the same reaction from Stiles. Peter shifted behind him and Stiles glanced behind him to see Mr. Hale unbutton the top of his shirt.

"You're hiding all the good stuff under that stuffy clothing..." Stiles muttered and Peter looked at him.

"Stand up." Peter commanded and Stiles did his best to do so. He stood easily though as he smirked to Peter who wasn't easily impressed. "Just means that you've fucked a lot of people to get good at that. Are you a slut?" Peter inquired and Stiles felt his cheeks heat up. Peter smirked and he looked Stiles over. "You're already almost all the way hard? My aren't you in need of some punishment." Peter cooed and went to push Stiles onto the desk. Stiles stumbled and landed back on it with Peter hovering over him. Peter shoved his shirt up as he kissed at Stiles' neck.

Stiles noticed his lips were being avoided and he licked them as Peter sucked harshly on his neck. He groaned out as Peter gently bit down. He felt Peter's hands slide over his body and begin to rub over sensitive spots that made him squirm. "F-Fuck..." He couldn't stop his words. Peter bit down on his shoulder causing him to cry out. "G-God damn it..." He felt his cock twitch at the rough handling and heard a soft chuckle.

"You must enjoy having your face shoved down in the bed and being taken rough. Someone fucking you so hard until you're begging for more and your thighs are trembling." Stiles groaned to the statement and Peter ran his hand down his abdomen. "Have you been blindfolded?" Stiles shook his head and Peter smiled. "That's next time then." Stiles blinked and Peter quirked a brow. "You have a week of detention Mr. Stilinski or do you not remember me saying this?" Stiles blinked more and Peter chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't because you were trying to devour me with your eyes. Didn't work so well now did it?" Peter leaned down and began to kiss at his neck again.

"M-Mr. Hale just fuck me. You know you want to." Peter ran his hand down from his side to dance along his hips and grope his thighs. "Just f-fuck me!" Stiles didn't like teasing. He wanted Mr. Hale to fuck him, just to fuck him so hard that only Mr. Hale would be on his mind the rest of the day

**Author's Note:**

> :p another story done for me. Found the first part!!!!!!


End file.
